


The Christmas Invasion

by Sara_Ellison



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a hand in a jar. This is how he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Invasion

The world stares up at the skies in terror. High above the city of London, unknown ambassadors of humanity are battling horrific monsters for the future of the planet. The spaceship hovers like a harbinger of doom, blotting out the sun.

Below, a very old, very handsome man waits. He knows no more than the rest of his race about what is happening up above. He has something, though, that other humans do not: a suspicion. He suspects what is happening, and so he watches with an inexplicable yearning in his heart, borrowed alien spyglasses pressed to his face. The underside of the vessel doesn't tell him much.

Two tiny specks detach themselves from the edge of the ship. The human on the ground tracks one of them through the binoculars as it falls to Earth. Dropping the device, he pulls from his pack another bit of alien technology, points it at the plummeting speck, and fires.

A narrow blue beam emerges from the device, encasing the falling object. It slows its descent and slides toward the man, still fast but no longer terminal. When it reaches him, he shuts off the beam and catches it in his own hands.

The severed hand twitches in his grasp. Jack wraps his fingers around it, and it briefly grips him back. As he watches, the wound heals itself with a faint golden glow, forming smooth skin over the stump. Jack lifts it to his lips and gently kisses it.

He looks back up at the sky as the spaceship begins to withdraw. "Thank you, Doctor," he whispers.

 

Meanwhile nearby, a man in a mask, enjoying the widespread panic, crawls back out of a smashed shop window, his pockets stuffed with electronic gadgets, a flatscreen television under his arm. He looks right and left, checking that there are no witnesses to his crime, and is abruptly impaled by a falling sword.


End file.
